I'm With You a Bones songfic
by SisAngel
Summary: Brennan is feeling alone. Who do you think comes to her rescue? BB baby! XD And I didn't mean to steal the title of xwittychickx's story! lol


**Hey Bone-heads! (That's what I call Bones fans XD) I know, I know, I don't have any business writing oneshots and songfics while I owe you updates on my two running stories, but I promise that I'm working on both. I'm trying to figure out where to go with 'Back To Me, Back To You' and I'm almost finished with the second chapter of 'A Chance To Get It Right' and it will be up by tomorrow, if not tonight.**

**Also, I'd like to thank anyone and everyone who favorited, subscribed and reviewed any of my stories, including my first one, 'The Life In The Dead Man', it means a lot to me :)**

**This here is a songfic for Avril Lavigne's "I'm With You" I didn't mean to steal the title from my friend's storie, but it's the name of the song, so, sorry xwittychickx! ^^"**

* * *

_I'm standin on the bridge  
__I'm waitin in the dark  
__I thought that you'd be here by now_

Brennan was standing on the foot bridge that spanned across the river, looking out into the water as the moon reflected across the sparkling tide. It had been twenty minutes since she left the Jeffersonian, and at only 8pm, it was already dark on this late-autumn night. She thought someone would have followed her to make sure she was ok, as they usually did when she didn't wanted to be alone. But now that no one had come, she wished they had. She just figured they were each so dedicated to solving this case, they didn't notice her as she walked out of the Jeffersonian much earlier than she usually did, and with tears in her eyes.

She had been stressed and emotional over the case they had at the moment, as she usually was with cases involving foster kids. It was just piling on too heavily all at once and she was beginning to break.

_there's nothin but the rain  
__no footsteps on the ground  
__I'm listenin but there's no sound_

At first, she thought she heard footsteps coming toward her, but was quickly dissapointed when the rain drops hit her as hard as they hit the ground behind her, creating the pitter-patter she heard. She strained to listen, but there were no other sounds. Desperately she wanted someone to come looking for her. She wasn't normally this way, craving attention, but right now she could really use a friend.

_isn't anyone tryin to find me  
__won't somebody come take me home?_

Wasn't anyone looking for her? Wasn't anyone worried about her? It was foster care all over again. The cold, bitter loneliness. At least, it felt like that. Waiting around for someone to show they cared. For someone to take her home.

_it's a damn cold night  
__tryin to figure out this life  
__won't you take me by the hand  
__take me somewhere new  
__I don't know who you are but I  
__I'm with you  
__I'm with you_

A wind blew through, causing Brennan to involuntarily shiver as she tried to understand what she was feeling. She hadn't felt like this in so long that it felt alien. She felt lost and scared and just wanted someone's hand to hold so they could guide her through this. She didn't care who it was, just as long as they cared.

_I'm lookin for a place  
__I'm searchin for a face  
__is anybody here I know_

But in all honesty, it wasn't just anyone she wanted to help her. She looked around once again, sinking slightly when she didn't see his face in the dark of the night, coming to her rescue once again. The only person she saw was a old man walking his dog, disapearing in the distance. Not one familiar face.

_cuz nothing's goin right  
__and everything's a mess  
__and no one likes to be alone  
__isn't anyone tryin to find me  
__won't somebody come take me home?_

Everything about this situation was wrong. Temperance Brennan had not felt alone since...since he walked into my life she thought with a small smile appearing. But her emotions were such a mess right now, she didn't know why she wanted someone to find her. She just shrugged it off, thinking that she wasn't weak. No one liked to feel alone and that was why she was so desperate for someone to come looking for her. She wanted to feel that someone wanted her to know she wasn't alone. But was that someone coming?

_it's a damn cold night  
__tryin to figure out this life  
__won't you take me by the hand  
__take me somewhere new  
__I don't know who you are but I  
__I'm with you  
__I'm with you_

_why is everything so confusing  
__maybe i'm just out of my mind_

"Urgh!" she cried, burying her face in her hands and beginning to cry. She felt so confused. Needing someone was not something Temperance Brennan did. She was tempted to blame insanity for this irrational need and check herself into the psych ward.

_it's a damn cold night  
__tryin to figure out this life  
__won't you take me by the hand  
__take me somewhere new  
__I don't know who you are but I  
__I'm with you  
__I'm with you_

Suddenly Brennan felt warm arms turn her and pull her into a hug, and she just transfered her face from her hands to the crook of the person's neck where she began to cry as they held her close. She didn't know who it was, and didn't care, she was happy to have someone there. But when she took in a deep, shaking breath after a marathon of sobs, his smell registered in her mind and she laughed a sob. It was the one she had hoped for. I should have known it'd be him she thought.

_take me by the hand  
__take me somewhere new  
__I don't know who you are but I  
__I'm with you  
__I'm with you_

After her sobs ceased, he took her by the shoulders and pulled her away from him enough to look into her dark blue, red-rimmed eyes as he gave her a warm smile.

"Let's get you home, Bones," he said.

She nodded and he took her hand, leading her in the direction of his SUV. A few steps later he pulled her into him and put his arm around her shoulders, holding her close. She laid her head on his shoulder and smiled contently, closing her eyes and letting him lead her away as the rain began to slow to a stop.

* * *

**Reviews make my heart flutter with happiness :3**


End file.
